Let me help you cool down! Kakashi one-shot
by Hatake Yuko
Summary: It's a hot summer day and Kakashi and his wife Yuko has been on the beach all day. They're both extremely hot and not even the fans seems to be able to cool them down. Yuko gets some ice cubes to help them cool down, but apparently her husband gets other ideas


Let me help you cool down

Hatake Kakashi and his wife, Yuko, just arrived back home after a day on the beach with their friends. It is summer, the middle of July and it is 35-40 degrees Celsius hot outside. You have to be in water to be able to cool down, 'cause you can't just sit in the shadows, since it's 24 degrees Celsius there. So water is the only option.

Kakashi took off his tank top, which his mask is attached to, slumped down in the armchair in the living room, grabbed a fan and waved it in front of his face to cool down. Even though he is only wearing his swim trunks it is still unbearable hot.

Yuko entered the living room after getting rid of her shorts and top. It was too hot to wear so she walked around in her bikini. She sat down in the couch and turned on the fan, which stood on the floor between her and her husband, shifting between blowing winds on them.

"God it's so hot! Not even the wind from the fan is cold enough to cool me down." Yuko said and leaned her head back on the backrest of the couch.

Kakashi looked over at his wife and chuckled. "You sure look like you're feeling hot." He said, letting his eyes wonder over his wife's body, admiring her. So perfect. He is definitely a proud man for having such a beautiful and gorgeous woman as his wife. Her long silk soft pink hair, beautiful deep emerald green hypnotizing eyes, soft lips, soft flawless skin and a gorgeous body. She has an hourglass figure, a big chest, but not too big, and a round bum. Whenever Kakashi tries to describe how beautiful his wife is, he just can't. He can't find the right word, or words enough for that matter, that describes her beauty.

"Oh I am. I'm tempted to just sit here in absolutely nothing." Yuko said and wiped some sweat from her forehead.

"What's holding you back?" Kakashi asked and smirked slightly as he imagined his wife sitting on the couch completely naked.

"That's why." She just said and pointed at her husband, making him raise an eyebrow. "Oh? What do you mean 'that's why', love?"

"That smirk on your face says it all dear. You're probably imagining me completely naked and thinking of a plan on how you could touch me."

Kakashi sweat dropped and rubbed the back of his head. "Now why would you think that?"

"Because I know you too well by now dear. You only smirk when you're having perverted thoughts." She stated, knowing she was right.  
"Okay, okay. You're right love."

"Exactly." Yuko said and ran a hand through her hair, moving her bangs away from her face. She isn't really good with heat, so she isn't really fond of the hot sweaty weather. "Okay, I can't take this anymore." She said and got off the couch.

"Where are you going?" Kakashi asked his wife as she got up from the couch and looked at her.

"To the kitchen. I need something to cool me down with before I melt." She said and left the living room.

Kakashi watched his wife as she walked inside the kitchen and opened the freezer to get something. Ice cream maybe? No matter what she was getting, he intended to get some of it too. She isn't the only one who is melting from the heat, he is too.

Yuko came back inside the living room, sat down on the couch again and placed a bowl on the coffee table. Kakashi leaned a bit forward to see what was in the bowl and found out his wife had gotten…

"Ice cubes?" He asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. The fan helps cooling me down from the outside and the ice cubes will cool me down from the inside." She said as she took one of the ice cubes and put it in her mouth.

"I see. So, does it work?" Kakashi asked and watched how his wife would move the ice cube around in her mouth with her tongue when one spot got too cold. In his mind it looked incredibly seducing. The way she would move her tongue around the ice cube to move it and how she would lick her lips to lick up the melted water from the ice cube. She was playing with him, he was almost sure of that, but he had to restrain himself. For now at least.

"Want some?" Yuko asked and held the bowl with ice cubes towards her husband while she was still sucking on the one she had in her mouth.

"No thanks. I think I'll be fine with just the fan for now." He said and smiled at her.

"Suit yourself." She said and put the bowl down on the coffee table again, taking another ice cube since the one she had in her mouth was gone now. She was about to put the ice cube in her mouth when it slipped out of her hand and inside her bikini top. "Eeeep!" She squealed as the ice cold cube slipped down to her breast. "Cold! Cold! Cold!"

Kakashi chuckled at his wife. "Come here." He said and patted his lap. "Let me help you with that ice cube."

"Oh you perv." Yuko said and got up from the couch, walked over to her husband and sat on his lap with her legs on each side of his thighs, facing him. "You know just how to make a situation perverted, don't you?"

"I have absolutely no idea of what you're talking about, love." He said and slipped his hand into her bikini top to get the ice cube. Of course he took his chance to give her breast a light squeeze before removing his hand again.

"That's what I'm talking about." She said and poked her husband's forehead.

Kakashi chuckled again. "But you love me." He said and gently pressed the ice cube against his wife's lips to put it in her mouth. She parted her lips slowly and let the ice cube slip inside her mouth along with a bit of Kakashi's finger. She sucked on it as she moved her head back and looked her husband in the eyes. "I do love you."

"Oh you tease." Kakashi said after Yuko had sucked on his finger.

"Oh? You started it." She pointed out and poked the tip of her husband's nose.

Kakashi grabbed his wife's wrists and pulled her closer in to him, having her breasts pressed against his chest. "I know I did. But you love it." He said and pressed his lips against his wife's soft, delicate and pleasurable lips. Oh what she could do with those lips to make him go insane. How she could tease him and pleasure him till he would lose his mind. She is just amazing in all ways.

Kakashi reached out for the bowl and grabbed an ice cube. He placed it on his wife's shoulder and slid it along her collar bone and down her cleavage.

Yuko uttered a squeal into the kiss as she felt the ice cold cube move around on her sensitive skin. She pulled just slightly from the kiss and looked her husband in his visible eye. "Having fun?" She asked, her lips brushing over Kakashi's as she spoke.

"You're feeling hot, right? Let me help you cool down." He said and slid the ice cube down her stomach and moved it around her belly button.

Yuko gasped sort breathed at the cold sensation of the ice cubes on her sensitive skin, cooling it down. It felt great, even though the ice cube was freezing cold and her skin was extremely warm. It still felt good.

Kakashi licked his wife's lips as he moved the ice cube further down and moved it around on her area through her bikini bottom, earning a low moan from her. "Oh, you like that?" He asked teasing and kept moving the ice cube around down there as he began trailing kisses on her jaw line and down to her neck where he looked for her soft spot.

Yuko tilted her head a bit to the other side, giving her husband full access to her neck and clutched slightly to his shoulders. The feeling of the faint cold feeling through her bikini bottom somewhat turned her on, and Kakashi knew that.

The ice cube was almost gone now, so Kakashi decided to take it to the next level. He used a finger to push the bikini bottom aside and slid the ice cube under the bikini, moving it around on his wife's clit while kissing her soft spot as he finally found it.

Yuko gasped and moaned a bit louder from the cold sensation, making her squirm a bit. "K-Kakashi…" She moaned out and closed her eyes.

He smirked at her response to his actions. He slipped his cold finger inside her vagina once the ice cube was gone, causing his wife to moan and tighten her walls around his finger.

"Y-your finger is so cold Kakashi." She said and opened her eyes slightly, glancing to the side at her husband.

"But you seem to like it." Kakashi said against Yuko's neck and licked around her soft spot, causing her to tremble lightly in delight. He pulled out his finger and grabbed under his wife's thighs. "Wrap your arms around my neck."

"Why?" Yuko asked and looked at her husband.

He kissed her cheek and smiled. "Just do it."

She nodded and did as her husband told her to. She wrapped her arms around her husband's neck and held on to him as he got up from the armchair and held under her thighs. "What are you planning on doing?" She asked, whispering in his ear.

"Oh you'll find out, my love." He said and gently put her down on her back on the couch and hovered over her on all four. He trailed two fingers down his wife's gorgeous body from her collar bone, cleavage, stomach and down to the brim of her bikini bottom. "Your skin is still very warm, love. Are you still feeling hot?" Kakashi asked and lowered his face to her neck, placing soft kisses around her soft spot.

Yuko tilted her head to the side again and once again giving her husband full access to her neck. "Y-yes Kakashi. I'm still very hot."

"Then why are you wearing all that clothes?" Kakashi teased, since she was only wearing a bikini, and untied the strings of the bikini on her back and neck, throwing it on the floor when he finished. He moved his head away from her neck and took a look down his wife's body. "So gorgeous." He mumbled barely audible. He moved his head down to her neck again and trailed kisses down her collar bone to her breast, kissing around her nipple, earning low moans from his wife. "Like that?" He asked teasing and flicked the tip of his tongue over her nipple, causing her to gasp. "Oh you tease." Yuko said and glanced down at her husband, who just chuckled at her response. "You love me." He said as he reached out for the bowl with ice cubes, grabbed one and split it in two with his teeth. He kept one half in his mouth and had the other between his fingers.

"Kakashi, honey, what are you pla-…" Yuko stopped midsentence and gasped as she felt the cold sensation of the ice cube on her nipple and her husband's tongue moving it around. "Mmh~ Kakashi, it's cold." She said and bit her lip.

Kakashi just chuckled and kept moving the ice cube around his wife's now stiff nipple with his tongue. He placed the other ice cube on her cleavage and began moving it down her stomach and down to her area where he once again moved it around on her through her bikini bottom, earning moans and whimpers in pleasure from her. Kakashi used his tongue to push the ice cube across his wife's chest to her other nipple to give it some attention too.

Yuko squirmed underneath her husband and moaned and gasped from the cold yet satisfying treatment her husband was giving her. "Mmh~ Kakashi~…" She moaned out his name softly and squirmed a bit as it got very cold around her nipple.

Kakashi licked up the water from melted ice cube once it was gone and gave his wife's nipples a quick kiss. The other part of the ice cube was gone as well, so Kakashi kissed down her stomach and kissed her area through her bikini bottom. "I think it's time to remove these as well." He said as he grabbed the brim of them, pulled them off of his wife and threw them on the floor next to the bikini top. He traced a finger over her clit, causing her to gasp and squirm. "You're sensitive, love. Is it because of the ice cold treatment I gave you?" He asked as he reached out for a new ice cube.

"Y-yes honey…" Yuko said and looked down at her husband, noticing he was having a new ice cube in his hand. "Do you enjoy yourself dear?"

"Oh, yes I do, love." Kakashi said with a smirk and put the ice cube in his mouth before he lowered his head down to her area and licked her with his now cold tongue, causing his wife to gasp and squirm a bit. He moved the ice cube out of his mouth and used his tongue to move it around.

"K-Kakashi~" Yuko moaned out and clutched tightly to the pillows on the couch. It felt so cold, but yet so satisfying and pleasurable. The way her husband would use his tongue to move the cold ice cube send her right into a state of pleasure she had never felt before and formed a tight knot in her stomach.

As the ice cube was almost gone, Kakashi moved it a bit down and pushed it inside her vagina and moved it around hit his tongue while he rubbed her clit with a finger.

"A-aah~! K-Kakashi~!" Yuko moaned out short breathed and grabbed her husband's hair, tugging in it and arched her back.

Kakashi smirked at her reaction and rubbed his tongue against her g-spot while still rubbing her clit, earning a lot of pleasurable moans from her. Hearing his wife moan like that really turned him on and he could feel how he was getting hard.

Yuko arched more in her back and pressed her head into the couch, moaning out her husband's name loud as she came, tugging in his hair. "Aahh~! Kakashi~!" She relaxed in her back again, let go of Kakashi's hair and panted from the release. The tight knot in her stomach had released when she came.

Kakashi smirked and lapped up the juice that came out of his wife's vagina and swallowed it. "No matter how many times I taste you, you still taste good." He said as he hovered over his wife on all four again and had a devious smirk on his face.

Yuko looked up at her husband, still panting a bit. "Y-you are such a perv dear. But gosh I love you." She said and pulled him down to her and kissed him ever so deeply. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck before she flipped them over so she was sitting on top of him, straddling his waist. She slowly pulled from the kiss and looked her husband in the eyes. "I think you need to be cooled down as well, dear." She said and scooted down, tracing her fingers over his chest and abs as she moved down.

Kakashi looked down at his wife and smirked. "I may be a perv, but so are you my love." He said and watched her as she pulled down his swim trunks, revealing his erect member and threw the swim trunks on the floor.

"It's your fault honey. You're contagious." Yuko said and looked up at her husband with a slight smirk as she reached for an ice cube. She looked down at his member and her smirked widened a bit. "My, my. Looks like someone is already excited." She said and traced a finger over his erect member.

"How can I not be when I listen to the wonderful moans of yours when I pleasure you?" He asked and chuckled lightly.

"Good question dear. Let me return the favor." She said and put the ice cube in her mouth before grabbing her husband's member and took him in her mouth.

Kakashi tilted his head back into the couch and groaned at the cold sensation of the ice cube on his member. "Damn that's cold." He said and gasped slightly.

Yuko glanced up at her husband and began moving her head up and down, letting the ice cube move along his shaft with her movements. The ice cube accidently slipped out of her mouth when she moved her head up. It slipped down Kakashi's shaft and ended on his balls, causing him to gasp and squirm by the cold sensation. "T-that's cold!"

Yuko glanced up at her husband and giggled. "Let me help you with that." She said and licked along his shaft as she moved her head down to the ice cube. She moved it around on his balls with her tongue for a bit, just to tease him a bit, earning some short breathed moans from her husband. She decided it was enough and slipped the bit of the ice cube that was left back up his shaft again and continued to suck him.

"D-damn Yuko…" He said and tangled his fingers in her hair.

The ice cube was now gone so Yuko moved her head faster and twirled her tongue around his member as she moved her head, deep throating him every now and then.

Kakashi tugged in his wife's hair and moaned out her name as he came into her mouth. "Yuko~!"

She swallowed her husband's cum and pulled away from his member, looking up at him with a smirk. "Do you feel better dear?"

Kakashi panted slightly and looked at his wife as he sat up. "A bit. But now I feel more hot than before. I think we need more cold water than just the ice cubes." He said with a smirk and got up from the couch, picked up his wife bridal style and headed for the bathroom.

Yuko held on to her husband and looked up at him. "What are you having in mind dear?"

"Oh, you'll see." He said as he walked inside the shower, put her down, turned on the water and moved the tap to cold. The cold water hit both of their bodies, causing both of them to gasp at the sudden contact from the cold water against their skin.

Kakashi pressed his wife against the wall in the shower and pressed himself against her.

"Oh my. You're already hard again honey." Yuko said as she felt her husband's erect member against her thigh.

"How can I not be after that treatment you just gave me?" He asked with a smirk and grabbed under his wife's thighs and lifted her up, making her wrap her legs around his waist. He positioned her vagina over his member and slowly slipped inside of her, causing both of them to gasp and moan since the cold water made their bodies more tense. "You're so tight!" Kakashi said against his wife's neck as he placed soft kisses around her soft spot.

Yuko tangled her fingers in her husband's hair and moaned out his name as he began to move in a slow pace. "K-Kakashi~…" The pace was almost teasing to her, due to her tensed body from the cold water.

Kakashi bite down gently on his wife's soft spot and thrusted deep into her, causing her to moan louder in pleasure. Hearing her name his moan like that really satisfied him. It told him he was doing the right thing and pleasuring her. If there is something he enjoyed doing it was to make her feel like she's the only woman in the world, in his world, and pleasuring her. She was his one and only treasure and he intended to make it stay that way forever.

Yuko tugged lightly in her husband's hair and arched her back away from the wall, pressing herself closer to Kakashi. He took the opportunity and slipped a hand up her side and placed it on her breast, massaging it gently while thrusting harder and deeper into her, hitting her g-spot over and over again, causing her to moan short breathed and tighten her walls around his member. Their tensed bodies and high pleasure made both of them close to their climax already. "K-Kakashi~! I-I'm close~!" Yuko moaned out and tilted her head a bit backwards.

"M-me too my love." Kakashi moaned out and moved faster as he was really close. He let go of her breast and placed his hand behind her head, tilting it back up and kissed her ever so deeply and passionately as he came.

She kissed him back just as deeply and passionately and moaned into the kiss as she came along with him. This was probably some of the best and most heated sex they had ever had together.

Kakashi slipped out of her and slowly pulled from the kiss, looking his wife in her beautiful emerald green eyes. "I love you so much, my love. You are my world, my treasure." He said while panting slightly and his lips brushing over hers as he spoke.

Yuko smiled and caressed her husband's cheeks with her thumbs. "I love you too honey. You mean everything to me." She said and let go around his waist with her legs, since she couldn't keep them there much longer.

Kakashi wrapped his arms around her waist and held his beloved treasure close to him. "Even though I'm such a perv?" He asked and rubbed her back gently and caringly.

Yuko giggled and pecked his lips. "Yes honey, even though you're such a perv. That's what makes you, you. And I love everything about you." She said and rested her head against his shoulder.

He smiled happily and somewhat proud. He knew a lot of men wanted her before the two of them got together seventeen years ago when she was 16. Even after they began to date some men still came up to her and asked her to go out with them, but she refused. Luckily most of the men backed off when they got married three years after they began to date, but also because he had had enough and threatened them to leave her alone. He felt proud that he had been able to keep this loving treasure all by himself for all these years. She belonged to him, and only him. He would never let her go.

"Yuko?" He asked with a rather serious voice and looked down at her.

"Yes dear?" She asked and looked up at him, a bit puzzled of why he used that serious voice.

Kakashi took a hold of his wife's hand and kissed the back of it softly. "If I ever asked you if you would marry me again to renew our love, would you say yes?" He asked and once again looked into her beautiful emerald green eyes.

Yuko blinked in confusion a few times from his question, but a smile spread across her face and went on her toes to give his cheek a kiss. "Of course I would say yes honey. You're the only man I'd ever want to marry."

Kakashi smiled softly, yet happily and kissed her hand again. "Yuko, my love. Will you marry me again?"

"Yes. Yes I will honey." She said and kissed him softly yet deeply.

Kakashi was a happy man indeed. He knew he would have his beloved treasure for himself forever.


End file.
